Secret Kisses
by jetsteel
Summary: Dimitri and Rose have been best friends since they were five years old. Rose is wild while Dimitri is very shy. She teaches him how to kiss. But what happens when she ends up falling for her best friend. Will he end up hurting her when he falls for another? *First Fanfic* please review
1. FrenchKisses

**This is my very first fanfic. I had a dream the other night about this story and just had to write it. I hope you all like it. I'm sorry about my poor grammer and spelling. **

**Dimitri and Rose are best friends and are 12 years old. This is just alittle flash back when it all starts so if you want me to continue they will be older.**

**Prologue**

* * *

The two friends Dimitri and Rose were sitting in his bedroom watching some western that Dimitri had insisted on watching. They were both friends and had been since Rose's family had moved in next door when she was five years old. She had pushed the little boy off the swing and ran off with his woody doll!

* * *

"Do you know how to kiss?" Dimitri asked Rose.

Rose looked up at her best friend and frowned before repling " Why do you want to know that?"

She watched him with the little aeroplane for a moment until he finally muttered, "I –I just was wondering, that's all."

She knew he was very shy and didn't want to embarrass him. Rose also knew that a certain girl was involved –Tasha. The girl in question was a year older than them and was really pretty. Rose's had that feeling in her stomach again. Every time She though of Dimitri with Tasha.

"Roza?"

"Yeah, I know how to kiss." Rose whispered as she sat on the bed beside him.

"Would you teach me?" He asked.

Rose sighed " If I teach you, you promise not to tell anyone?"

"I promise."

The two friends pinkie swore before Rose closed the curtains and checked that Dimitri's mom wasn't going to walk in on them.

"Ok so first you have to close your eyes," Rose said.

"Then you –Dimitri Belikov close your eyes!"

"Ok, ok don't yell." He replied.

"Then you lean in…"

Rose checked one more time that Dimitri's eyes were closed after all you can't trust boys! Then she closed her eyes and leaned forward till she could feel Dimitri's breath against her face. Her heart was hammering against her chest as their lips met.

Rose moved her tongue against Dimitri's lips and flicking it inside making him jump back with a gasp.

"What was that!" He asked.

"It's called French Kissing. You wanna try it again?"

He nodded eagerly. The two friends leaned closer once more and again Rose's heart began to beat fast. She wondered if Dimitri's heart was doing the same. But then, he only though of her as a friend.

They kissed and this time Dimitri didn't pull back. She flicked her tongue over his bottom lip asking for entrance and once she felt him grant her it she felt something tingle inside. The kiss became more than just a lesson. Rose felt Dimitri touching her hair as they kissed some more.

Then a door closed somewhere in the house followed by a voice they both recognized. Dimitri's mom was home and as she called them they both sprang apart.

"Dimitri Belikov you get in here right now!" Olena shouted.

"Coming Mom,"

Rose watched as her best friend left her alone in he's bedroom. She brought her hand up to her lips, they were swollen from kissing him. She had kissed boys before but she had never experienced anything quite like that before.

* * *

**Let me know if I should continue and it would make my day if you reviewed.**


	2. Wet Dreams

Thank you for reviewing. I decided that I would continue and that each chapter will be a Rose chapter or a Dimitri chapter. I hope I don't disappoint.

Disclaimer – Richelle Mead is the author of Vampire Academy and the characters. I only own this story.

* * *

Wet Dreams

Dimitri had raced out of his room without looking back at Rose. His face was the same colour as the burgundy wallpaper in the family dinning room. He wiped the sweat from his palms on his trousers before walking into the kitchen where his mother, Olena stood.

He prayed that his grandmother wasn't around as she seemed to know things and he didn't want to explain to either of them why he was in such a state.

"Yes Momma?"

"Why haven't you done the chores I asked you to do?"

Dimitri shrugged and picked up the rubbish.

Olena looked at her son. He seemed usually quiet lately and was worried about him.

"Are you sick Dimitri?"

"No momma, I'm fine." He replied.

After dinner, Dimitri quickly walked back into his room knowing that Rose wouldn't be there. He saw her climb out the window when he had take out the rubbish. Pulling back the curtain in his room he could see directly into Rose's room. She was curled up tightly on her bed.

"Roza?"

"Roza, are you awake?"

He called out to her but she didn't move an inch. He worried that he had done something wrong but knowing Rose he probably would never know what that something was.

As Dimitri lay on his bed that night he thought of the kiss that Rose and he had shared. He closed his eyes almost feeling her soft tender lips against his. It made his insides feel strange.

The next morning Dimitri woke up feeling a little peculiar. He looked down and saw the reason he felt the way he did. He began to panic –another wet dream. This had been the fifth one this week.

"Dimitri are you awake or do I have to drag you out of bed?" Olena asked.

"No Momma, I'm awake," He quickly replied before running into the bathroom and locking the door behind him.

* * *

This is the second half of the first chapter. Please review and I will have the next part up soon.


	3. AuthorNotePleaseRead

******Please read******

I know I haven't updated in ages but with school-work its makes it difficult. I will update as soon as I can and please know that I loved reading everyone of your reviews. I noticed a lot of you guys are looking for my chapters to be longer –the next chapter will be longer I promise!

Anyways –I'll update soon stay tuned . . .for more secret kisses


End file.
